


So Close to You

by nerdyrose24



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Hydra, Light Angst, M/M, One-Shot, PTSD, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Steve Rogers, Stucky - Freeform, prisons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyrose24/pseuds/nerdyrose24
Summary: Steve messed up, but he would probably do it again, if only he didn't have to see Bucky from behind a pane of glass.Steve is in prison after killing an ex-Hydra coon who was tormenting him and Bucky, causing old wounds to resurface.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/James "Bucky" Barnes
Kudos: 18
Collections: Stucky One Shots





	So Close to You

One day, Bucky stopped dead in the street, staring in horror across the road at something. No amount of shaking and shouting could tear him away, until a lorry drove by and he blinked, turned away and started to hyperventilate. The first of a series of panic attacks and night terrors, followed by him shutting down almost completely, the way he had done when he had first come home. 

Naturally, when they had identified the man as being seen lurking around with ex-Hydra scum but with no concrete evidence to tie him to the organisation itself, Steve hunted him down. Of course, this was after months of torment, of Bucky seeing him in all the places he frequented, even once outside their home, and of menacing messages pushed through the front door which reminded Bucky of the past he had tried so hard to move on from. Steve had hunted the bastard down and killed him. 

Even now, Steve could feel bones crunching under his fists, could hear the gasps and final breaths of life. He could smell the blood on his hands and remembered feeling the victory while standing in the dark apartment late one night. 

That’s how he came to be here, jittery, anxious, and regretting everything. He was waiting in line with the other convicts, to see his love behind a piece of glass. 

A smile lit up his face as Bucky came into view. He stood up involuntarily, feeling embarrassed when he realised he couldn’t hug him like he wanted to. 

“Hi,” Bucky said with an air of confidence and grinning like a teenager. 

God, he looked amazing, thought Steve. All healthy and happy. It broke Steve’s heart a little. 

Looking down, he lowered himself back into the seat and folded his arms on the table, hearing the legs of Bucky’s chair scrape against the floor as he pulled it in close and leaned forwards. “Hi, Steve,” he tried again, quieter and softer. “I missed you,” he added. 

“You look great, Buck,” Steve muttered solemnly. As he flicked his eyes up to Bucky and back down again, he noticed how his hair was different, the ends finished just below his ears. Steve never cut it like that. “Hey, who cut your hair like that?” he demanded. 

Looking a tad bashful, Bucky shifted, before explaining: “Oh, uh, that was Clint. You know, we are so lucky to have – “ 

Steve’s arm came down on the table, causing it and the flimsy glass to shudder. “Well it’s too damn short,” he admonished. 

“Easy, big guy,” Bucky soothed, a smile on his lips. “I’m sure that by the time you get out, it’ll be long enough for you to play with again, okay,” he teased. 

“I know,” he groaned, leaning an elbow on the table, and using the hand to come through his dirty blond hair. “I just – I wish I was out there with you,” he muttered.

Leaning back in his chair to look up and down the long line of visitors, Bucky spied the guards milling about down the other end. He pulled himself back in and slipped his fingers through the small opening used to pass pre-approved gifts to the other person. “Come here,” he prompted, nodding to his stretching fingers at Steve’s confused expression. As Steve’s reached down and touched his own, Bucky bent down, pulled them closer, and pressed each one to his lips in turn. “I love you,” he whispered, not moving, but lifting his head to look his partner in the eye. 

“I love you too,” Steve answered, expression softening and leaning in closer in spit of himself. 

“And for the record, it is a lot easier walking down the street knowing that guy ain’t around no more,” Bucky said. 

Closing his eyes, Steve shook his head and leaned against the partition that was separating them from the next couple. 

“But it’s also a lot harder without you next to me,” Bucky continued. Neither had made any attempt to move their entwined fingers despite the discomfort of the position. “I swear, this is all some big mistake. Everyone at home is working non-stop to get you out of here.” 

“It won’t work,” Steve mumbled. 

“It will!” Bucky replied forcefully, pulling on Steve’s hand. “You don’t deserve this, Steve. We were being threatened. All we need is enough evidence of that and you’ll be out.” 

“I don’t deserve you,” Steve said, slyly.

“Hell yeah you don’t,” Bucky chuckled, releasing Steve’s fingers at last. “Now tell me, how have you been keeping sane in here, aside from breaking the infrastructure?” 

Steve smiled and lifted his head and leaned in close to the glass. He wishing there were room under the table for them to hook their legs together, desperate for contact. For the moment, however, he was grateful for the light conversation, hearing Bucky’s voice only slightly distorted through the window, and seeing his face so close to his own.  


When the bell rang, signaling the end of visiting time, he was feeling altogether lighter and he knew that, somehow, they could get through this. He and Bucky – nothing could come between them.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I had while reading "In a Little While" by fricks75 which is probably the best fanfiction I have ever read. It is Stucky too so I highly recommend checking it out :)


End file.
